Bertemu Dengan Orang yang Ditakdirkan
by Sevirel Reshi Dashi
Summary: TRUE ENDING. Sebuah akhir yang sebenarnya dari suatu cerita. Dan di cerita ini, Tachibana Hina akan menjalani sebuah takdir yang mengarah ke akhir cerita cintanya. Sebuah awal dan akhir yang akan ia jalani dengan seseorang sampai akhir hayat.


**Bertemu Dengan Orang yang Ditakdirkan**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Domestic na Kanojo © Kei Sasuga

Genre : Angst, Drama, and Romance

Rate : T

Summary : TRUE ENDING. Sebuah akhir yang sebenarnya dari suatu cerita. Dan di cerita ini, Tachibana Hina akan menjalani sebuah takdir yang mengarah ke akhir cerita cintanya. Sebuah awal dan akhir yang akan ia jalani dengan seseorang sampai akhir hayat.

Warning : Cerita yang terealisasikan akibat tidak terpilihnya Hina.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca.

.

.

.

**Third Person Point Of View**

Ia memang mengatakan bahwa ia lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Ia memang mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah menyerah untuk bersamanya.

Ia memang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin membuat adiknya sedih, dan mencoba mengambil pilihan yang akan mengarah kepada situasi yang membuat semua orang bahagia.

Tapi ... dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia ... sangat sedih.

Beruntung, ada sebuah situasi dimana dia akan segera menjauh dari semua hal itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya, Ibu."

Sebuah situasi yang datang kepadanya di saat yang tepat.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menundanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Mereka menyuruhku untuk segera berangkat."

Dia, Tachibana Hina ...

"Aku berangkat, Ibu. Dan sampaikan salamku kepada mereka berdua."

... akan pergi.

**At Airport**

Situasi ramai di bandara selalu pada puncaknya saat pagi hari menjelang siang dan pada saat sore hari menjelang malam.

Namun, pada kali ini bandara terlihat cukup sepi.

Tentu itu karena jam yang terlihat di bandara menunjukkan pukul 10:00 PM. Baik jam digital, maupun jam dinding terlihat menunjukkan waktu yang sama.

Waktu di dunia belahan lain pun terlihat di monitor besar yang terpampang jelas di atas dinding bagian koridor bandara.

Saat ini, terdapat seorang wanita yang duduk merenung di salah satu kursi.

Dia terlihat sedih dan menduduk menatap lantai yang beralaskan keramik putih berukuran sedang.

Wanita itu adalah Tachibana Hina.

Seorang guru cantik yang dipindahtugaskan ke kota lain mulai Minggu depan.

Hina diminta untuk segera berangkat dan langsung ke sekolah yang akan ia tempati sebagai seorang jasa pengajar.

Dia diberitahukan untuk segera melapor ke sekolah itu dan mengurus berkas-berkas yang dibebankan kepadanya.

Sesungguhnya wanita berambut panjang lurus ini tidak sedang mau melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan dan juga tergesa-gesa.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya dia harus bersyukur untuk itu. Karena, dengan cara inilah dia dapat pergi sejauh mungkin dengan alami dari mereka.

Natsuo, laki-laki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk lebih memilih adiknya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah dan ibu bagi anak yang sedang berkembang di dalam perut adiknya, Rui.

Hina menguatkan diri untuk tidak merasa sedih di hadapan ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dirinya ingin segera cepat menjauh dan mencoba merelakan serta melupakan semuanya.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak dapat menahan air mata yang menetes secara perlahan dari kedua bola matanya saat ini.

Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memakai sarung tangan biru muda, dia menahan rasa sedih ini dalam diamnya tangisan.

Tidak perduli bagaimana ia menahan suaranya yang menangis, itu tetap terdengar.

Untungnya bandara saat ini sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar ia menangis terisak-isak seperti itu.

Cukup lama ia menangis dan tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

Dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Orang itu menanyakan keadaannya, tapi dia tetap tidak menyadarinya. Dari suaranya bisa dipastikan bahwa dia seorang pria.

"Nona, ini ..."

Mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, pria itu mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan motif khas di salah satu sudutnya.

Menyadari bahwa usahanya kali ini juga tidak mendapat tanggapan dari wanita yang sedang menangis itu, dia menepuk pelan kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Hidup itu sebenarnya sederhana, Nona. Kau bisa bahagia dalam hidup ini jika kau mengabaikan hal-hal yang menyakitkan hati. Tapi kau juga bisa sedih jika kau tidak bisa mengabaikan dan melewati hal-hal itu."

Menyadari bahwa isak tangisnya membuat seseorang menghampirinya, Hina terkejut dengan perlakuan itu dan tidak menyadarinya.

Ia dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata, melihat samar-samar sosok yang berada di depannya.

Pandangan yang kabur akibat air mata membuat dirinya tak bisa menatap pria itu dengan jelas.

Tapi hal jelas yang ia pahami saat ini adalah bahwa pria yang ada di depannya ini memberinya sebuah sapu tangan.

Hina dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Tetap sabar dan tabah lah dalam menjalani hidup ini. Kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukan ini dan menjalani hidup dengan hati yang bahagia. Nona, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Sebenarnya pria itu juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Hina yang hanya terlihat kedua matanya saja.

Ketika mengambil sapu tangan yang ia berikan, wanita itu tetap menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dengan tangan satunya. Belum lagi poni yang cukup panjang hampir menutupi matanya.

Namun, pria itu tiba-tiba merinding di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia hampir lupa bahwa dia harus ke suatu ruangan ... toilet.

Dengan segera ia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Hina yang mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan itu.

Ia terdiam sambil merenungkan kata-kata dari pria itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia telah menghilangkan cairan bening dari wajahnya, Hina ingin mencoba melihat pria tadi dengan jelas dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi pria itu sudah tidak lagi berada di hadapannya.

Kedua mata sembabnya dan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan kebingungan dan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari siluet sosok yang memberinya sebuah sapu tangan.

Dia berdiri dan ingin mencari pria itu, tapi bunyi pengumuman dari petugas bandara menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

Hina lupa bahwa ini saatnya pesawat yang akan ia naiki berangkat.

Segera dia membawa barang-barang dan pergi dari sana.

**In Airplane**

Hina berjalan melewati kursi-kursi yang kebanyakan tidak ada orang-orang duduk.

Perjalanan malam yang cukup larut ini biasanya memang lah sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang ada dalam pesawat ini.

Ini membuat sebuah jarak yang cukup jauh dari masing-masing penumpang.

Hina masih mencari tempat ia duduk sambil mengingat nomor tempat duduk yang akan ia tempati.

"Ah, ini dia."

Ia menemukan tempat duduknya, tapi di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pria yang menatap keluar dari jendela pesawat.

Pria itu memakai sebuah headphone dan duduk di samping jendela pesawat.

Tempat duduk Hina berada di sebelahnya. Kursi pesawat ini memiliki tiga kursi yang berdampingan di setiap baris dan di masing-masing bagian kiri dan kanan dalam pesawat.

"Anoo, bisakah aku duduk disini?"

Aneh memang jika bertanya seperti itu padahal kursi itu memang disediakan untukmu yang membeli tempat duduk disana.

Akan tetapi, Hina tidak ingin mengejutkan pria itu dengan tiba-tiba duduk disana.

Maka dari itu, dia mencoba berbicara kepadanya.

Meskipun memakai headphone dan mendengarkan lagu dari sana, pria itu tetap bisa mendengarkan perkataan Hina.

Dia mencoba menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dan mendapatkan Hina berdiri menatapnya.

Melihat wajahnya, pria itu terlihat terkejut. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia terkesima melihat wajah cantik Hina.

Dengan gugup, ia menjawab.

"S-s-silahkan, duduk saja kalau itu memang kursimu."

"Terima kasih. Saya hanya tidak ingin mengagetkanmu."

Hina yang mendengar suara pria itu sedikit terkejut, pasalnya suara itu sama dengan suara pria yang menghampirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya saja nada bicara dari keduanya sangat berbeda.

Dia ingin segera duduk di kursinya, tapi pria itu berdiri dan berbicara kepadanya.

"A-anda baik sekali. Oh iya, Anda mau duduk disini?"

Mendengar penawaran dari pria itu, Hina menunjukkan wajah heran.

Melihat raut wajah Hina, pria itu semakin tergagap.

"B-b-bukan bermaksud buruk. Ha-hanya saja barangkali Anda mau melihat ke arah luar dari jendela."

Memang itulah maksud dari pria itu sebenarnya, tapi Hina menggeleng pelan dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Tuan."

Dengan singkat, percakapan itu berakhir dan mereka berdua duduk di kursi masing-masing secara berdampingan.

Hina yang menunduk dan pria itu yang semakin gugup karena berdekatan dengan Hina.

Tachibana Hina, dia masih memikirkan ulang kembali kejadian yang membuatnya sedih.

Namun, dirinya langsung teringat seorang pria yang menghiburnya dan memasukkan kata penyemangat kepadanya sebelum memasuki pesawat tadi. Seketika, dia pun tersenyum.

Hingga, ketika ia menunduk, Hina tak sengaja melihat sebuah sapu tangan bermotif khas di salah satu sudutnya.

Kedua matanya melebar dan segera berkata kepada pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tuan!"

Pria itu terperanjat kaget dengan sikap Hina yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian, dia menjawab gugup.

"A-ada apa, Nona?"

"Sapu tangan itu, Anda dapat dari mana?"

Hina menunjuk sebuah sapu tangan yang pria itu keluarkan beberapa saat yang lalu untuk mengelap keringat gugup di wajahnya, meskipun tidak ada satupun keringat disana.

"I-ibuku yang membuatkannya untukku. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ada dua. Tapi itu kuberikan kepada seseorang sebelum kesini. Seharusnya aku hanya perlu satu, tapi ibuku berkata bahwa satunya akan berguna ketika aku melihat seorang wanita menangis. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Sangat hebat sekali ibuku itu."

Hina tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sebelumnya, tapi ia cukup yakin dengan warna rambut, suara, dan warna pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang yang tadi menghampirinya.

Sekarang, setelah nada bicara pria itu yang berubah, dia yakin bahwa pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah orang yang sama.

Wanita itu segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki pria itu.

"I-itu ...!"

Pria itu tentu terkejut melihatnya. Ukuran sapu tangan itu, warnanya, hingga motif khas di salah satu sudutnya.

"Jangan-jangan, Anda, Nona ..."

Hina tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Sebelum itu, izinkan saya berterima kasih kepada Anda, Tuan. Karena telah memberikan sapu tangan ini dan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat serta penghibur sebelumnya."

"Aaa, i-itu hanya kebetulan saja kok, hehehe."

Dirinya memang terkejut bahwa wanita yang ia hampiri tadi adalah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau, tidak-tidak, maksudku apakah Anda sudah baikan?"

"Hihihi, tidak perlu seformal itu, Tuan."

Sedikit tertawa kecil, Hina tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Aaa, kalau begitu tidak perlu berbicara formal juga kepadaku, hehehe."

"Baiklah. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, yah, aku sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Berkat perkataan dan sikap baikmu sebelumnya, aku agak lebih mendingan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan dengan lepas landasnya pesawat dari bandara.

Tak lama kemudian, saat pesawat memasuki keadaan seimbang, mereka berdua menghela nafas lega.

"Hah~."

Lalu melihat ke arah masing-masing dan tertawa pelan.

"Sejujurnya itu membuatku sedikit tegang dan takut."

"Hehehe, aku juga."

"Oh iya, dari tadi kau mendengarkan lagu apa?"

"Oh, hanya lagu-lagu anime versi lengkap yang ada di monitor ini."

Pria itu memang sedari tadi masih memakai headphone. Tapi volume lagu yang dia putar melalui monitor yang memang disediakan pesawat untuk para penumpang sudah ia kecilkan.

"Kau hobi menonton anime ya? Seperti anak kecil saja, hihihi."

"Hei, anime juga untuk orang dewasa kau tahu?"

"Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda. Lalu, seberapa dewasa kah yang ada di dalam sini?"

Hina memajukan wajahnya dan menyentuh kepala pria itu. Dia mengambil kembali kegugupan yang ada sebelumnya.

"S-s-sangat dewasa sekali tentu saja, hehehe."

"Begitukah? Kau terlihat seperti masih remaja."

"Apa kau memiliki ketertarikan dengan anak muda, Nona?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ..."

Hina kembali duduk teratur di tempatnya dan menunduk sedih. Pria itu bingung sesaat setelah kemudian paham apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi begitu ..., itu ada hubungannya dengan kau yang sebelumnya menangis tadi."

"Aku tidak menangis ..."

"Sudah jelas kau menangis. Kalau boleh, bisakah kau menjelaskan rincian ceritanya? Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Pria itu menatap Hinata untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pun, Hina menghela nafas dan menatap balik pria itu.

"Mungkin ... ini akan menjadi cerita yang membosankan."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mendengarkan dengan seksama."

Hina tersenyum kecil dan mulai menceritakan semua yang ia alami. Mulai dari pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Natsuo di atap sekolah, yang mana dia adalah muridnya. Hingga saat-saat dia mulai merasa bahwa dia telah kalah dari adiknya sendiri.

Dan kemudian mencari alasan alami untuk menjauh dari semuanya. Berkata baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya ia sangatlah sedih dan juga menderita.

Sekali lagi pada saat yang singkat, Hina menangis. Tapi kali ini dia tidaklah sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal.

Sebuah tangan terulur dari arah sampingnya disertai sebuah sapu tangan yang sangat ia kenal baik meskipun baru melihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pria itu sekali lagi memberikan sapu tangan yang sama kepadanya, tapi kali ini ia melihatnya dengan jelas wajah pria itu.

Senyuman lebar sehangat mentari dengan guratan tipis di masing-masing pipinya dan rambut kuning berduri membuatnya sedikit terperangah pada pria itu.

"Apa kau mengejekku dan tersenyum senang saat aku menderita karena hal seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu."

Pria itu gelagapan dibuatnya. Sesaat kemudian Hina tertawa kecil.

"Hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku kan punya sapu tangan yang kau berikan sebelumnya."

Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sama persis dan mulai mengelap wajahnya sekali lagi dengan sapu tangan itu secara perlahan.

"Ah, itu, kukira sapu tangan sebelumnya akan basah terkena air mata dan ingusmu."

"Hei, tidak sopan berbicara kepada wanita seperti itu! Aku tidak mengeluarkan ingus sedikitpun!"

"Berbohong lagi, jelas-jelas ada."

"Setidaknya jangan berkomentar mengenai hal itu!"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku."

"Permintaan maaf diterima jika kau mentraktirku makan setelah mendarat nanti."

"Eeeh? Yah, biarlah. Tapi aku tidak akan mentraktir yang mahal-mahal. Paling tidak harus semurah ramen yang ada di kedai pinggir jalan."

"Itu terlalu murah! Kau pelit sekali!"

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah."

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mau!"

"Itu artinya kau setuju? Oke, sudah diputuskan."

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang tadi, mereka berdua pun tertawa pelan di saat yang bersamaan.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Hina dan mendapati bahwa wajahnya masih belum bersih dari sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir turun dari kedua bola matanya.

Dengan inisiatif, dia mengelap air mata itu dengan sapu tangan yang belum terpakai secara perlahan.

Hina terkejut karena hal itu, lalu dia pun mendengar pria di sampingnya berkata.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Sapu tangan itu sudah basah dan wajahmu masih belum sepenuhnya bersih."

Entah kenapa, ketika mendapat perhatian kecil dari pria itu, Hina menjadi sedikit lebih diam daripada tadi.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Hina melirik pria itu sebentar sambil menunduk dan mendapatkan suatu hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Oh iya, arti dari motif rubah oranye dan rubah putih di baliknya itu apa?"

Dia merujuk ke sapu tangan kembar itu. Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menjawab seperti ini.

"Kata ibuku ketika membuatnya, rubah oranye berarti pantang menyerah dan selalu membantu orang-orang yang sedang kesusahan. Sedangkan rubah putih yang ada di baliknya memiliki arti yang sama seperti warnanya, yaitu polos, bersih dari apapun.

Tapi sejujurnya itu adalah doa nya untukku agar aku menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah dan selalu membantu orang lain di saat mereka kesulitan. Dan dua sapu tangan kembar itu juga dibuat ibuku untukku dan istriku di masa depan."

Penjelasan yang pria itu tuturkan membuat Hina memahaminya secara keseluruhan. Tapi pria itu tidak berhenti di sana, masih ada yang mau ia katakan dan Hina menunggu dengan sabar.

"Rubah Oranye berarti diriku dan Rubah Putih berarti istriku suatu saat nanti. Wanita yang baik-baik adalah wanita yang bersih dari segala sisi. Dia, ibuku, ingin aku mendapatkan istri yang baik dan membuat kedua sapu tangan ini sebagai doa untukku dan istriku nanti."

Hati Hina sedikit sedih mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya dari pria itu. Dirinya tidaklah bersih, dia mempunyai tubuh dan hati yang kotor.

Dia bukan lagi seorang perempuan yang perawan. Dirinya telah tidur dengan dua orang yang berbeda. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang, dia akan menjaga keperawanannya hingga bertemu dengan pria ini.

Namun, itu hanyalah harapan belaka. Kenyataan tak seindah impian. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menjadi lebih baik lagi, meskipun hatinya sedang bersedih karena hal barusan.

"Tapi, kurasa makna sebenarnya dari hal itu adalah ... seorang wanita yang baik, jujur, dan juga perhatian kepadaku. Tidak perduli statusnya apa dan darimana, asalkan wanita itu mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu dan menerima diriku apa adanya, serta aku pun merasa cocok dengannya, maka aku pasti akan menikahinya."

Tanpa disadari oleh Hina yang menunduk, dia menoleh ke arah samping dan sekali lagi melihat senyuman hangat dari pria itu.

Lalu, sekali lagi, air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya tanpa ia sadari.

"Eh? Ka-ka-kau kenapa?"

Hina juga sedikit bingung kenapa ia meneteskan air mata saat ini. Dia mencoba menghentikannya tapi tetap saja itu mengalir secara terus menerus.

Ia ingin mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia pegang, tapi itu didahului oleh pria itu yang menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan yang satunya.

Mengusap perlahan air mata yang mengalir dan dengan raut wajah yang khawatir dari pria itu membuat Hina merasakan panas pada wajahnya.

Ah, dia sekarang mengerti. Ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Dirinya yang selama ini hanya menjadi orang yang mengkhawatirkan, kini menjadi orang yang dikhawatirkan.

Tatapan mata itu dan ekspresi yang tampak di wajah pria itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Dia merasakan bahwa itu sungguhan, tidak ada keraguan dalam tindakan kekhawatirannya.

Kemudian, Hina pun memegang kedua tangan pria itu yang masih mengelap air mata yang ia jatuhkan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih ... Terima kasih karena kau begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Walaupun kita baru bertemu, tapi aku berterima kasih kepadamu. Sungguh ... terima kasih."

Pria itu sekali lagi terkesima dengan Hina, dirinya merasa sudah membuat keputusan yang akan ia pegang sampai akhir.

Dan, pada akhirnya dia juga tersenyum kepada Hina.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu, Nona."

Hina menggeleng pelan dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hina, namaku Tachibana Hina."

"Benar juga, kita belum perkenalan, hehehe. Salam kenal, Hina-san, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ha'i, Naruto-san!"

Begitulah yang terjadi pada Hina dari beberapa saat yang lalu hingga sekarang membuatnya selangkah lebih maju untuk melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Mulai saat ini, kedua orang itu, Naruto dan Hina, membuat sebuah keputusan yang akan mereka pegang sampai akhir dan mewujudkannya.

Perjalanan malam yang seharusnya membuat semua orang mengantuk tak berlaku bagi mereka.

Berbagi cerita satu sama lain dan saling menghibur membuat mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa pesawat sudah sampai ke tujuan.

Mereka turun dari pesawat secara berdampingan dan dengan semangat Naruto berteriak.

"Ayo kita makan rameeen!"

"E-eh? Tunggu dulu, Naruto-san! Kita harus mengambil barang-barang kita terlebih dahulu!"

"Eh? Benar juga, hehehe. Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk makan ramen berdua denganmu."

"Mou~, dasar."

Kemudian, mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah masing-masing. Sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan dan menganggap dunia ini milik mereka sendiri.

Dan dengan ini, awal dari cerita kehidupan mereka berdua akan dimulai.

**End**

Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Jumlah word asli kali ini berjumlah 2.936. Jadilah, hehehe.

Sebenarnya saya mau mau meng-upload dan publish semalam, tapi karena belum selesai ngetiknya dan sudah hampir tengah malam, saya mengantuk.

Jujur, saya membaca manga Domestic no Kanojo chapter terbaru kemarin sore membuat saya galau. Dan pada akhirnya sekitar kurang lebih jam delapan saya mulai mengetik cerita ini.

Berawal dari kekecewaan karena Hina tidaklah terpilih, saya membuat sinopsisnya terlebih dahulu. Baru kemudian mengetik sampai hampir 1k pada jam 11 malam.

Karena mengantuk, saya pun tidur dan melanjutkan mengetik cerita ini pagi ini.

Singkat cerita seperti itulah, hehehe.

Sebenarnya saya mau buat dua cerita lagi dari anime BokuBen karena Furuhashi dan Mafuyu Sensei tidak terpilih. Tapi entar lain kali saja, saya juga punya dua cerita yang belum tamat, hehehe.

Yang nungguin cerita saya yang berjudul Magic In the World dan DXD Shippuden, harap bersabar lebih lama lagi karena saya sedang kena Write Block untuk keduanya. Kemungkinan mulai dari sekarang saya akan mulai berangsur-angsur sembuh dan mulai melanjutkan kedua cerita itu lagi.

Untuk bahasa asing seperti bahasa Inggris memang seharusnya dimiringkan, saya tahu itu tapi saya tidak mau membuatnya begitu. Kenapa? Tidak ada pasangan untuk itu, hehehe.

Cukup sampai disini.

Sampai ketemu di lain waktu.

Sekitar jam 14:10, 28 Febuari 2020.

Sevirel off dulu. Jaa na!


End file.
